


👻 It’s Halloween Sherlock! 🎃

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Red Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For the 221B Autumn prompt Halloween party.  For Bree Perry and @HarryWatson1988 for similar ideas that I combined and adapted (and will expand on!).





	👻 It’s Halloween Sherlock! 🎃

It was Molly’s turn to host the annual Halloween party which is how Sherlock Holmes came to be at her apartment dressed as a pirate.

John had texted to say he was running late and would meet Sherlock there which was fine. He was just bored and thinking about leaving when John walked in. Dressed as a devil.

Molly squealed and tried to hug John but Sherlock heard, “can’t, body paint” and went to investigate. And there was John, with the obligatory horns, tail and pitchfork, wearing red pants, red converse and red body paint. Sherlock felt his mouth go dry.

John spotted him at that moment and felt his mouth go dry. Sherlock was wearing a flowing white ruffled shirt, open mid-way down his chest with tight black pants, knee high boots, and a pirate hat with a large purple feather. He was gorgeous. 

Molly, sensing nothing amiss (how could she be such a good pathologist Sherlock often wondered), asked John what he’d like to drink. “Beer.”, John said faintly. Molly scurried off saying, “be right back! We need you to participate in the apple bobbing so drink up!”

At that image and all it promised, Sherlock almost felt faint. Walking up to his flatmate, he whispered in his ear at the same time John whispered, “you have a boner.”


End file.
